DNA
by demi-man
Summary: Chiron wants Percy to do an experiment, the experiment goes wrong, percy kills innocent campers, what can go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! If you don't like reading about guts spilling out of a person's body then don't read it! [That is all.]Percy's POV

"Percy!" Chiron called. "Yeah, Chiron." "Percy, I need you to do an experiment for me." "Ok what do I have to do?" "Come with me." Chiron said.

-Line Break-

I walked into Chiron's lab and I was suddenly in a tube "I need you to take a dose of toxin."

TOXIN!

"Doesn't toxin like kill you." I said. "Yes but I ran a test to see if it's dangerous to you and it's not." "All right let's do this." I said flatly, and scared. Then green air filled the tube and my muscles tensed up. Then I broke the tube with my fist. I didn't know what I was doing, I pulled riptide out and killed an innocent camper. Something was controlling me and I didn't like it. It was and felt like a monster, I felt like a monster. I was walking over to Leo's cabin still felling like a monster. As I walked inside I demanded Leo to make my sword curved. Curved, isn't that better for slicing people's heads off. Oh no I'm going to cut people's heads off! Leo brought riptide back except it was curved. Then I cut Leo's left arm and right leg off and blood splattered against the wall then I left the cabin as if nothing happened. I walked over to Jason's cabin, I'm gonna cut off his head, eh its okay he's a BIG JERK! I walked into his cabin and he said "How's it going loser!" then I pulled out riptide "What are you doing." He said nervously. Then I cut his head off. I was heading over to Hade's cabin. NO NOT NICO! I tried as much as I could to stop and I was suddenly on the floor banging my own head. Then I passed out. Great. **How did you like the story good, bad, you tell me.**


	2. I crack my own neck

I woke up in a cage in Chiron's lab tired and beat. I was in my underwear. A lot of campers were looking at me in disgust including Annabeth. "All right campers please leave you are making Percy feel like a monster." Chiron said politely. "Except Annabeth can you please stay here I want to talk to you." I said as the campers left. "Chiron can you get me a t-shirt and some jeans please." Then some clothing landed in the jail. Then Chiron left me and Annabeth alone. "Wise girl I'm so sorry, Chiro-" "No Percy don't blame it on Chiron. You killed those campers it's your entire fault." Then Annabeth left Chiron's lab leaving me alone. It was 7:59 and I started to feel like a monster. I pulled out riptide without thinking and I cut the jail bars in half. I didn't know what I was doing. Then I walked into Nico's cabin and Nico said. "Dude, why are you holding a sword." He said nervously. Then I stabbed him in the chest. I was crying in my mind. Then I started walking towards Annabeth's cabin. As I walked inside I was walking to Annebeth. NO I will not lose my wise girl. So I snapped my neck. Ow.

Will Percy die? Find out next chapter. REVIEW TO! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, you liking my story.

Annabeth's POV

Percy snapped his own neck for me, how sweet, and dangerous! "Help help me, please." I started crying. Then Chiron came in. "What happened to Percy!" Chiron yelled. I was sobbing too much to answer. Then Chiron mumbled. "Power. Annabeth get Leo NOW!" As soon as I got Leo over there Chiron asked him if he had a sample of Percy's DNA from four days ago. "Yeah I do." He pulled out a bottle of blood and gave it to Chiron. Then Chiron opened the bottle and shoved the blood through his mouth.

Percy's POV

My eyes suddenly opened and I rolled to my side coughing up blood. "Percy are you okay." Chiron said calmly. "Yeah I'm fine." Annabeth came up and kissed me. "Seaweed brain don't you ever do that again, Okay." I chuckled softly. "Okay." Percy go to bed, rest." Chiron said. "Fine." I said as I walked to my cabin. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

Yay Percy's okay. REVIEW 


	4. Why i kill campers

This chapter is dedicated to Retrobution. Thanks!

"Percy." Chiron called softly to wake me up. "Yep I got the muffin!" I yelled. "Oh hi Chiron what do you want." "Percy I want to tell you why I wanted you to take the toxin. I found a tube of gas in the forest, and I found out that it makes you stronger." "So you gave me some." I said. "Yes. Listen Percy I got to go now see you later." "Okay bye." I said as he walked out the door. So next stop, Annabeth's.

How did you like it good, bad you tell me? REVIEW! 


	5. The pretty blonde decoy!

As I was walking towards Annabeth's cabin I heard yelling and talking like a secret meeting. "Quiet, Quiet." I heard Leo say. "I'm gonna rip his head off and use it as a baseball." I heard Clarisse say. Still realizing I'm in plain view I got down quietly. "We'll be in charge of traps." I heard the Stoll brothers say. "All right, break!" As soon as they all left the room I snuck inside to see Annanabeth crying. "Annabeth." I whispered. "Percy, what are you doing here?" Annabeth Yelled at the top of her lungs. Then all the campers jumped inside of the room. "I got you now." Leo said. I looked at Annabeth. "You were a decoy, bait, you betrayed me!" I yelled enraged. Then the horrible feeling of being a monster came back. I pulled out my sword and BOOM I was in a dark area. Then I felt something hit my neck and I was knocked out.

What's going to happen next? Figure out on the next chapter of DNA. R&R please. 


End file.
